I Don't Think You're A Jerk
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Sparrow is upset and frustrated that he wasn't invited to the True Hearts Day dance, so all he wants to do is to be alone. That is, if it means getting away from a blond-haired reporter, who just wants to help him nonetheless! Takes place after the "True Hearts Day" episode. One-shot Splondie.


**"I Don't Think You're A Jerk"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of the characters. Ever After High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a nice Sparrow/Blondie fic I thought of, and it takes place after the events of True Hearts Day. So, enjoy.**

* * *

Among a clear crystal night, a mysterious human being was busy sitting near the clear fountain, practicing his guitar-playing skills. He had a lot more upset to be, considering that he was the only student in Ever After High not to be invited to the True Hearts Day Dance planned by C.A. Cupid. Apparently, he wasn't the only one to not get invited, considering that Duchess Swan didn't even wanna go since she wanted to bust everyone for attending this secret gathering. Thankfully, Sparrow had decided to cut ties with her, and while it was a smart idea on his mind, having not to be invited to the party still made him cringe.

As angry as he was, the only way he could feel better was playing the blues. That was his poison, and he enjoyed it very often. Every lick and every strum made his heart flutter. Never once had he missed a note and his notes always ended perfectly.

Suddenly, he saw the entire group of students walking and laughing, possibly leaving the club that held the True Heart's Day dance in secret. Some students were with their loved ones (just like Hunter and Ashlynn), and others (like Dexter and Raven) were ended up alone with no hearts at all. Possibly hoping to find better luck with love next True Heart's Day.

Seeing this, Sparrow scoffed with jealousy inside him.

"Heh, I bet that party sucked anyway." He chuckled, "Too bad it would've been better if they invited me. Then I'd take the entire house down with my awesome licks."

Ignoring them, Sparrow decided to refocus on his guitar.

"Let me tune this up a bit..." He muttered to himself, tuning up his guitar a little bit.

But as soon as he tuned it up, a voice spooked him out of nowhere!

"Hey Sparrow!"

Suddenly, Sparrow broke out of hesitation, wobbling and falling backwards to the fountain. But before he could actually touch the water, he managed to hang on to the ledges, therefore avoiding a splashdown. Adjusting his hat, he turned to the figure who scared him:

Blondie Lockes.

"What the heck, man?" Sparrow groaned, "You nearly gave me a frickin' heart attack!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She chuckled, "I guess it's in my blood to troll around everyone."

"Yeah, I see you do a pretty crappy job of it..." Sparrow scoffed, still tuning his guitar.

By the way Sparrow looked pretty scolded from the tone of his voice, Blondie couldn't help but show a bit concerned by him.

"By the way you're acting, I could see that you're hurt." Blondie sighed.

"Why do you care, anyway?" Sparrow raised an eyebrow at her, "What I feel is none of your business. In fact, it's nobody's business. Now leave me alone."

Not having to deal with any of this, Sparrow walked out on Blondie with his trusty guitar in hand. But Blondie, being the cheerful girl she is decided to walk behind him.

"Now don't be a selfish salamander, I could tell there's a problem with you." Blondie smiled to him, "I think the problem is, you just don't want to show it to anyone around you."

"Selfish?" Sparrow scoffed, therefore turning to her. "You wanna know what's selfish? People asking me that I'm selfish, when I'm reality, I'm not! I'm just a fun loving guy who likes chicks, music and rocking out. That's the way I am."

"Are you sure...?" Blondie raised an eyebrow.

"What do ya think?" Sparrow scoffed again.

And then, he walked away again, this time taking a stroll through the Village of Bookend. But still, Blondie decided to follow him again. However, that annoyed the auburn-haired guitarist much further. Every time he would walk a bit faster, Blondie would to. She was almost like an annoying, love-struck puppy following his master.

"Will you stop following me already?" Sparrow sighed.

"I'll leave until you tell me what's wrong with you." Blondie nodded at him.

There was no way out of this for Sparrow. No matter where he was going, Blondie was sure to follow. Knowing there was nowhere around this, Sparrow decided to give up.

"Fine, if I tell you what's wrong with me, will you leave?" Sparrow sighed.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" She nodded back.

"Okay, here I go..." Sparrow sighed, therefore taking a deep breath.

After taking a deep breath, he took a very long pause...

...

...

...

...

"I didn't want to go to the True Hearts Day dance because everyone, except my bandmates, hates me." Sparrow admitted, "But that's okay, because they didn't invite me anyway. It's their frickin' loss, because if they invited me, I would've rocked the house down and make people think twice about me. Maybe I would prove to everyone that I'm not the jerk that everyone thinks I am. But I had to be associated with Duchess. I wish I never been with her in the first place."

Blondie took in a depressing sigh. She felt so bad for him. All Sparrow wanted to do was to be kind and nice like everyone in Ever After High, but his alliance with Duchess Swan forced him to isolate from everyone around him.

"I don't think you're a jerk." Blondie informed him.

"Wha...?" Sparrow replied.

"Deep down Sparrow, I think you just dealt a bad hand, that's all." She pointed out, holding his hand tenderly, "Maybe if you acted nice towards others and not brag your greatness all the time, than everyone around Ever After High will like you for who you want to be. You can still be wild and crazy, but just soften up a bit. Because from what I know, I know your heart is as pure as gold on the outside and the inside."

Suddenly, Sparrow felt a blush between his cheeks. He didn't know if it was from Blondie's warm infectious touch, but something else was making him blush alright.

"You... you really think so?" Sparrow raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely." Blondie nodded.

"Thank you." Sparrow smiled at her, "That really means a lot. I'll try to soften up for you."

"You're welcome." The blonde winked before she walked away from him.

But before Blondie could leave, Sparrow spoke out to her.

"Hey, Blondie?" He shouted.

"Yes, Sparrow?" She said, turning to him.

"If you're not doing anything tomorrow, you wanna hang out with me, maybe come to room if you want?" Sparrow suggested, "I'll show you my awesome guitar licks."

A blush then formed on the face of Blondie herself. It was awfully nice of him to ask.

"That would feel just right." She nodded.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed in glory.

Before he could focus on his guitar, Blondie managed to come up to him mysteriously.

As Sparrow looked up to her, Blondie placed her hands upon his muscular shoulders, leaned up...

...

...

...and planted a sweet gentle kiss around his lips.

Sparrow was shocked in disbelief, especially since the kiss came out of nowhere. Just a hint of cinnamon was more than enough to take Sparrow's breath away from him. After breaking up the tender loving kiss, Blondie whispered in Sparrow's ear.

"Happy True Hearts Day..." She smiled before finally walking away.

Seeing Blondie walked away, Sparrow sighed and tipped his hat to her in response.

"Same here, too." He said right behind her back.

With a comforting smile, he kicked back on a chair he found near the coffee shop and continued playing his guitar all throughout the night. Even though he was never invited to the True Hearts Day dance, it didn't borrow Sparrow Hood none. After all, at the end of the night, he finally managed to score a date with one of the most cutest girls in Ever After High. Truth be told, this night didn't turn out to be bad for him after all.

It turned out to be just right.

* * *

**Well, this made me feel better! Albeit I never tried Sparrow/Blondie before, since I'm mostly writing so much Daring/Apple and Hunter/Ashlynn, but I hope you still liked it!  
**

**Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated! Later! ^_^**


End file.
